Most houses, offices and stores are currently ornamented with some kind of plant or natural foliage, so as to offer peacefulness and naturalness to internal or external environments. As known, especially by landscapers and decorators, the most widely used and preferred model to arrange plants in such environments is a suspending support, especially to keep the floor area free for transit.
Ornamental plants are put in vases made of certain tree ferns or clay containing soil, which are later housed in supports, generally a plastic base similar to a “plate with wings”, from which side chains are joined to a ring, which is then hung to hook at the end of a shaft. One of the main inconveniences of said models is, first of all, the fact that most vases and devices inconveniently occupy useful spaces in corridors, rooms and others, frequently with limitations in their free space.
Furthermore, most devices require water reservoirs, which have become a public health problem for creating a favorable environment to the appearance of dengue mosquito larvae and offering easy access and a favorable environment to the reproduction of dipterans. Furthermore, it is common sense that the use of ornamental plants and their aesthetically impression to decorative trends should not be suppressed.
From the above verifications, what is needed therefore is a support for plants, whose constructive arrangement is applied to a vertical structure, fixed in place by means of a screwed support, optionally being peripherally and orthogonally provided with projecting laterals (with relation to the vertical structure), rectangular on its front side, circular or with another geometrically regular or irregular shape as more appropriate to the space where it is introduced, with the vertical flat structure containing a frame over the perimeter of the projecting lateral.